Retry
by galaxydreams97
Summary: Sour Cream won't let Onion be the better gamer, he just won't.


"Go away! I'm working" - said Sour Cream while he pressed the buttons of his xbox control furiously. He's been stuck on the same level for 3 days now "You guys are not helping me concentrate at all, if anything you guys are the biggest distraction ever created" - he added without taking his eyes of the tv screen.

"Dude, we came here to hang out like always" Buck remains calm, even when one of his best friends and lovers was being difficult.

"Exactly!" - stated Jenny who was currently sprawled out on Sour Cream's bed "You been on this for 3 days now while we watch you fail again and again. It's not fun! Come hang out with us"

"I really need to pass this level guys, like really NEED to - The pale boy wasn't gonna give up on this anytime soon, no matter how tempting the idea of spending some quality time with his lovers was. It's not that the game was more important than them, it was that his little brother Onion had already beaten the game and Sour Cream decided to give it a chance as well. Imagine the embarrassment when he was barely on level 5 of 50 and couldn't get past it.

To add salt to the wound, Onion had finished the game in 3 days while Sour Cream was on his first week by now. He was never going to accept his little brother being a better gamer than he was, nope. "Can we at least help? It's really painful watching you hitting that retry button again and again" said Buck moving from the desk chair to sit besides the pale boy "I'm not really a gamer but I'm not that bad either" the tanned boy smiled.

"Are you sure that the game isn't on hardcore mode? Maybe that's why it's so hard" Jenny said sitting on the bed. "Hmmm it might be" added Buck raising a hand to his jaw, thinking about it.

Sour Cream sighed, pausing the game, he knew his lovers were just trying to help but all this was only making him feel more embarrassed for being so hung up on something so silly. "It's not on hardcore mode, I just I really suck at this game apparently"

"Awww don't say that, I've seen you beat a lot of games before" Sour Cream smiled, Jenny and Buck always were so positive towards him.

But he wasn't going to admit it, he just wasn't going to do that. He was not going to embarrass himself any further by telling them the real and -he must admit silly- reason behind wanting to beat this game. For starters he was dead sure that once he told them about it they were gonna stared at him in silence for some time and then burst into infinite laugher that will carry on until his funeral where their speeches would describe how silly he was and the proceed laugh even more, this time with the attendees joining in the laugh as well.

Nope, he was not gonna let that happen. "Guys I appreciate you trying to help, I really do but I have to do this on my own" he said puffing his chest "I'm a man on a mission" He pale boy tried to sound manly and proud earning a much deserved laugh from his lovers.

"Okay man on a mission, I'm gonna drop by the restaurant to pick up some pizzas and sodas to spend the night" said Jenny standing up " Your mission better be done by then" walking towards the door she turned around and sent a flying kiss to the boys on the floor and left. "I'm gonna take a nap if you don't mind, unless you want me to help you with the game after all" Buck took off his glasses while getting up. "Its fine, take your nap. I'm gonna finish this mission" the pale boy smiled at Buck who was already dozing off.

Sour Cream took a deep breath while closing his eyes, focusing he open them again "Let's do this" he declared as serious as ever. He was gonna beat this level, he had to.

* * *

After trying for what he felt like a thousand times he decided to give it one last try. Just one because fuck it he was tired and he knew he was being hella silly for this in the first place. It just wasn't worth it when Jenny and Buck were sleeping on his bed (the girl had joined Buck when she got back from Fish Stew Pizza) and peperoni pizzas and sodas were sitting catching cold on his desk.

He turned around to glance at the rectangular shaped clock on his nightstand, almost 10 pm. He turned to look at the tv again, he stared at the big letters that spelled PAUSE for a few seconds and then he pressed start again. The game was hard but he was harder, or something like that. Platform games were tricky and required a lot of concentration as well as quick reflexes.

The pale boy was sweating by now, he just reached the checkpoint but he couldn't give up now, he knew he could do this. Just a little bit more and level 5 wouldn't haunt him in his nightmares anymore. His tongue was out in concentration, just little by little the progress bar was moving closer and closer to the finish line, until he actually reached it.

"YES! YES YES YES!" Sour Cream was jumping up and down from excitement "How about that huh!" he didn't even notice that he had woken up the ones sleeping on the bed, by the time they regained conscience and realized what was happening the two were quick to join the pale boy on his happy dance.

"I knew you could do it baby" Jenny said while hugging Sour Cream. "Yeah good job dude" added Buck dancing with his thumbs up.

"Now let's eat those pizzas shall we?" Sour Cream was happy, he couln't hide it, yeah it was level 5 of 50 but he was happy. "You bet!". After that the three lovers spent the rest of the night chatting while eating their pizzas, something that ended with the three of them spooning on the bed while sharing kisses until they felt asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sour Cream removed himself from the tangled limbs of his lovers to go to the bathroom. As soon as he was on the hallway he encountered his little brother Onion who was on his usual morning attire that consisted of a bathroom rob with his usual blue sweater on his shoulders. He didn't know why he carried that blue sweater on all the time but that was just an Onion thing, besides he couldn't judge since he always wore a blue hoodie himself.

He stared down at his brother's blank face "You might have won this battle but you haven't won the war" Sour Cream said completely serious and with that he continued his path to the bathroom.


End file.
